Lilli Fudo
Lilli Fudo is BMHKain's Second OC, and third confirmed Freedom Fighters Branch member. She is a major protagonist in BMH's Genesis Chrusher concept of media. She is Member #32. Originally Human, Lilli Fudo as a child didn't have much of a friendship background, that is, until she met Kim Yun Tsun. The Two became fast friends for at least a year. Afterwards, though, Kim was taken away from Lilli, and was sent to the Torture Camps in the outskirts of Moscow, Russia until the organization decided when... For 6 years, Kim was tortured beyond death. At age 10, Lilli went insane, killing her family in the hopes to find Kim. She never knew there was no report of Kim's existence. At age 12, after realizing the now rotted corpses that used to be the family she previously loved were killed two years since, she chained herself to a 50 lbs. weight, and jumped into the abyss below. By this point, News reports of a killer who killed her family that two years later, killed herself with no sanctuary whatsoever. The report was spread worldwide, even in Moscow, where the Camp Members weren't allowed to watch television. Kim never found out that Lilli died of a successful Suicide. Or did she? Months had passed, Lilli's classmates kept mourning her tragic death, until they had enough. Kim was finally released from the Torture Camps. and while Lilli herself was sitting in the abyss bed in her own Purgatory, when a transformation by a unique kind of merfolk, a Water-Dei, changed the very appearance of Lilli herself. Somehow, her body was so well preserved, she was given a rank as a Water-Dei, and all that's left was "The Kiss", which allowed such dead bodies to resurrect themselves via reincarnation. Ultimately, Lilli's DNA changed completely, having little Human Qualities left, yet she could still walk, therefore could swim. She had arms still, but her eyes were clearly different. Instead of her normal yellow eyes, she had Periwinkle like eyes, and no pupils. As she swam up to the surface, she realized something odd; Lilli could breathe under, and on the surface of the water. She was amazed! She also found 2 Pairs of Wings that acted as a Water-Dei's Oxygen Magnet. Without them, she would die, yet only other Deis could remove them, yet such an archetype is nearly extinct. Soon, she also realized she could manipulate the water around her, turning it to ice, steam, even vapor, and crystalized solid. This is due to her Disc-Gen, which is made of pure Hydrogen. By mixing stored Oxygen molecules with the Disc-Gen's Hydrogen, she can create Pure Water that can be manipulated into said forms. Lilli is capable of creating Ice Walls, Physical weaponry with the right layering, bring her vapor to scalding burning temperatures, and shoot it at an enemy, use said Ice Walls as Repuuken-Like Projectiles, and more, while these are her standard arsenal, she can do better. She is someone who, in theory could control the earth by it's water supply, yet it would tire her, so she only takes a tiny amount to freeze a foe, and do whatever she needs to do with them. In theory, outside of Frozen weaponry, she can use Heated Vapor as a Heat Rod, that can burn opponents Severely enough to kill. As long as she has Oxygen particles in her Dei-Wings, in theory, she could breathe normally in an area that has no oxygen, thus her wings can also store oxygen for many purposes. She can also hover, and even fly indefinitely, until she reaches space, where her only hope is to use stored oxygen to thrive. In space, Lilli can potentially break the laws of gravity with her wings alone. She can change the Ebb and/or Flow of water, this is especially potent for redirecting Waves, and even create Category MAX hurricanes that thrive even on land. When the United Nations found out the Truth about the "so-called" Deceased Lilli Fudo, They believed they found their 32nd and final member of the Freedom Fighters. With all that power in Lilli's arsenal, yet she was incarserated by the U.N. II for testing. Only two members of the Fighters were allowed to watch the tests being done to Lilli Fudo. Those people were Sergei Isis (As he is the leader of the F.F.) and Kim Yun Tsun (The U.N. II believe he had some kind of relation to Lilli Fudo, they just don't know what.), who was eventually revealed to be Lilli's only Childhood Friend before being taken to the Torture Camps. They tested her in speed, flight, her destructive power, etc. The results were expected, but not in a way scientists imagined... She could move at 462 mph on surface, she could move at speeds of MACH 9 in the air, which is almost as fast as the X-43A experimental Aircraft, and her powers are clearly capable of killing worlds, & she was even capable of even Hemomancy, a feat few water manipulators had the courage of using. Sick of all the tests a non-human could endure, Lilli destroyed the labs in the area, and killed everyone but Sergei, and Kim (Sergei narrowly avoided Death via his digitized defenses, and somehow, Kim was spared as Lilli remembered him, but Kim couldn't remember her.). After the ordeal days later, Lilli Fudo was accepted into the Freedom Fighters despite her mass destruction dealt of the test labs, but at a cost. Lilli was now under complete control under Kim via a Limiter Dog Tag as an experiment to see how far the two can go after a video sample showed Lilli NOT killing Kim. Now Lilli was a slave to Kim, and must follow Kim's every order, otherwise Lilli's Limiter will temporarily nullify all her powers for an undetermined amount of time... Abilities: Can fuse stored oxygen that's continuously absorbed from almost ANYWHERE, and either fuse it with her Hydrogen pool on her back to create water of almost any kind. She can create ice weapons, with the right amount of sheets of ice to make it sharp, she can freeze things depending on the size, and if it is an opponent, can easily rip their skeleton out regardless of size, and weight. She can combine water alongside regular oxygen to rust any machine to death. She uses water vapor as an alternative to a sword, and can make it as hot as she wishes, and even make it long enough to kill 20th's giant machines. The potential for these abilities, and more, could reach infinity... Feats: Killed "S", a spider like machine capable of holding two cores, or powerful people held hostage, not only controlling such an abomination, but sapping away their energies... S is capable of eight laser cannons for legs, can throw an 18 Wheeler, and is at least 8 tons, not including the cores. Fought Naomi Requiem to a standstill, Her abilities are infinite in terms of ammo. Saved a child from "K", before becoming a core herself. Faults: Had to rest for 2 weeks approx. before ready to fight again. Became a Core for "K", When her human side is token over by her Full Water-Dei form, she can kill while not listening to her former kin (Might be a good thing...), & Her limiter stops all attack based abilities (This doesn't count flight, which can reach MACH9.). Mary Sue Analysis Your character shows some Mary Sue tendencies. Maybe he or she has a few too many special traits to be plausible, maybe he or she accomplishes things too easily, or maybe the other characters are too focused on him or her. You should probably think of ways to tone down this character a little to make him or her more realistic. Then again, if your setting tends to be over-the-top, he or she may fit right in. Score: 39 Paragraph: Kokonoe of BlazBlue said it herself: Science is true Power (cue mass of Hell destroying earth...). Lilli Fudo is my personal Idea of Science gone Wrong. Even though Water Dei's Don't age, due to this, Lilli would've been the same age as Kim Yun Tsun, her love interest, and is a Rival to Naomi Miyazawa in battle, and Romancing with Kim. The two take it so far, that Kim hallucinates both of them as one of the same 3 beings that haunted him for life. This ultimately reveals Kim's Darkest Secret nobody saw coming. Lilli, and the rest did their best to come to terms, but ultimately it wasn't Lilli, and Naomi's troubled past that was their fault, but rather, their fight about who wants Kim more. While Naomi is partly comic relief in some ways, Lilli is fully the exact opposite of that spectrum. Almost overdramatic maybe, but for a good reason maybe... Ultimately, Kim eventually returned after walking out on F.F., no longer making everyone work together as one after he left. Lilli can be interesting if you give her the chance... Category:Original Characters Category:BMHKain Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Female Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Water Manipulator